In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), one of the features of an uplink (UL) system is the support of fast uplink scheduling request mechanism for the active mode (RRC_CONNECTED state) user equipment (UE) synchronized with the eNB (for UEs having valid timing advance (TA) but no valid UL grant on a physical uplink shred channel (PUSCH) available). The uplink scheduling request mechanism allows the UE to indicate the need for UL resource by means of scheduling request (SR) or a scheduling request indicator (SRI). As a response, a receiving base station, such as an evolved Node B (eNB), may grant the UL resource. A short UL latency is desirable as e.g. it affects TCP/IP acknowledgement (ACK) latency which in turn can affect effective throughput and ultimately the user friendliness of the network. In the LTE, the short latency may be achieved by supporting short SR resource periodicity. However, new “always-on” UE applications dramatically increase the number of UEs in active mode requiring SR resource allocation. This may cause capacity and coverage related problems. Thus, it is important to provide a solution for at least partially solving problems related to these issues.